erda_larpfandomcom-20200216-history
Albia
Albia is known for its fertile plains and the vast moorland surrounding its many castles and keeps and townsteads. As Albia is between Thulm and Olvany, with the port-province of Hythe relatively central, it makes a perfect natural trading post and cultural melting pot due to caravans and trade convoys. The people here are proud of the land and their heritage; many of them display basic heraldry or wear swathes of cloth in their familial or town colours. The patterns can range from tartans and checks to simple plain stripes or richer patterns like paisley. Those from Tilisten or Norstow display the more geometric patterns such as pallid or stripes in rich colours like deep red or greens. Those from Sudstow or Augate may display simpler patterns and brighter colours or may even draw influence from Olvany and their exuberant tradesmen. Albians from Osmoor and Hythe are equally influenced by their many trading partners. Objects from every corner of Erda can be found as family heirlooms, or even in priceless collections among nobility. Towns, including the capital city, Wallace, have vastly integrated both people and customs from many cultures. The Findruin Peaks have been a holy place for many centuries. Pilgrims from all over the continent climb to Stan Tor to leave offerings to the seven gods at the Great Circle. There are shrines all over Albia to the patron twin gods Athus and Athal. Speaking of which, offerings have recently increased to the twins, who watch over those who negotiate and trade. Due to this, advocates of Athus and Athal have surmised why dealings have not been going so well for the many trading caravans. Albians would say they don’t need an advocate to tell them of the caravan problems though; a vast amount of dealings recently have been falling through and tensions, particularly between Tilisten and Augate have been almost boiling for the best part of twenty years. The knock on effect has been felt across Albia. Although basic food is plenty thanks to Albia's rich climate, Thulm's well-crafted tools and ore as well as Olvany's herbal medicines have been scarce. More and more Albians are falling to disease and plague. Infected wounds are not being treated, leaving craftsmen and hunters alike unable to work as sod-moss sets in; a disease which slowly eats away at the flesh and leaves tiny but painful pustules around the wound. Usually, sod-moss is highly treatable with the correct mixture of spices and herbs from the garden-like capital of Olvany, Orissa. Provinces of Albia - Heraldry Each province of Albia has it's own shield to mark their individual heritage proudly from one and other. Hythe's heraldry boasts of it's healthy and wealthy ports and seaside trade towns where as Osmoor's shield remains as a reminder of the prowess of their Long-bowmen. The shields of Tilisten and Augate speak proudly of their home's terrain - Tilisten being full of vast mountain ranges and undulating hills, where as Augate displays it's crops, championing it's farmers and hardworking everyday people. Norstow and Sudstow, however, talk of the relationships with their neighbours, Thulm and Olvany. The nails of Norstow speaks of a war gone by, one solved ultimately with great sacrifice. The wheel depicted in Sudstow's banner marks the strength of the trading relationships with Olvany, particularly after previous disagreements with various Albian tribes. These shields have yet to be seen at play in the recent civil war, as no whole county has dared truly take side with the Cambrian or Verrainian Army. Though, that may be about to change. Heraldry and the Importance of Colours Military heraldry sports a variety of colours and motifs often supporting colours of other armies, provinces or rulers they are allied with. Recently, the Cambrian Army has been sporting not just their crois guilles, but a dark navy blue in order to try and visually assert dominance over province of Hythe, as dark blue is their signature colour. Military flags can change depending on the commanding officer's discretion, but province heraldry is vastly harder to change and changes can only be made and approved by the Ri so heraldry doesn't usually change. Recently, Osmrian flags have been sporting a green border edge in support of the Verrainian Army. This shows Ri Ellian, reigning ruler of Osmoor, has pledged her support to the Verrainian Army. The Verrainian banner has also undergone a subtle change. A thin line of red surrounds the inner motif as a reminder to all who see it that the people of Albia should be united, and so should the twin gods. Political Structure Albia is divided into provinces or counties which are ruled by a king or queen they form a parliament together for the entirety of the nation. Currently, the provinces are at war with one and other. Athus has taken the province of Augate whereas Athal has allied herself with Tilisten. They are currently fighting over Hythe. In Albia, the native words denoting royal rank are: - Ri: Immediate rulers. (King, Queen etc.) - Fo'Ri: Those directly below (Prince, Princess etc.) - Flath: Those related to but not immediately in line for the throne. (Nobles, Vicount, Baroness etc.) The reigning royal family of Hythe is currently missing, apart from Ormain, who has been found in the chains of the Cambrian Army. Ri, Fo'Ri, Other Important People and Their Status Osmoor Ri: Ellian Fo'ri: None. High Constable: Maria Van Dydd Field Marshal: Livie Dixon Hythe Ri: Aed and Finola (Missing) Fo'ri: Ormain (Found, currently at a refugee camp) and Leona (Missing) High Constable: Evan Eustace (Missing) Field Marshal: Orbus Dean - Acting leader of Hythe Tilisten Ri: Fossa Fo'ri: None High Constable: OPEN POSITION - Previously: Auran Cambolt Field Marshal: Sophia Verrain, acting leader of all the military forces. Augate Ri: Genevieve and Cynbel Fo'ri: Aren High Constable: Edgar Augustine - Serving under Auran Cambolt Field Marshal: Anise Cox - Serving under Auran Cambolt Norstow Ri: Judoc and Agathe Fo'ri: None High Constable: Bradan Gorda Field Marshal: Cole Dorsey Sudstow Ri: Andrew and Amberly Fo'ri: None High Constable: Abranir Luthe Field Marshal: Narsan Vecci Vates Vates are those dedicated to the twin gods, Athus and Athal. They areoften dressed in white or cream but also have been known to wear deep greens,blues and reds. Vate are both men and women andcome from all walks of life and walk very individual paths. Vate often take on a personal craft; as Athus serves Athal and Athal serves Athus, so Vates serve the community. Dromen, the highest ranking of Vates, are also responsible for Law and Order and form juries to judge over those who have committed crimes. Fiodh (fehth) There are three ‘ranks’ of Vate: Nua, Vate and Droman which are organised into a Fiodh or ‘Grove’. A Fiodh always has at least one Droman but can have as many Vates and Nua as are needed. The Fiodh work alongside the military to maintain order as well as providing religious and spiritual guidance, and council to those in needs. Fiodh are present across Erda - families, businesses and other orders in Albia and beyond, all look to the Fiodh when in need of guidance. Leabharlann~ (Low-eh-lenn) Leabharlann is the official name for the great Temple-libraries filled with many documents, stories, decisions and all other paperwork dealt with by Vates. The Leabharlann is worked by Vate and overseen by specific Droman. There are small libraries usually in every major town, but “capital” cities often have a great Leabharlann such as Muirghein (Mi-reen) at Tunbow, Hythe and Cloch (Klo-ck) in Foss, Tillisten. The Athusian Sect Among the followers of Athus and Athal there are those who not only serve the twin gods, but venerate one above all others - Athus, seen as the god of Justice. Many of the followers are Vate, and serve justice through whatever means they can best. Some of them preach and walk the land, teaching justice in its pure forms, without good or evil, only what is right and wrong on a much wider scale. A core of these Vate (and hangers-on) serve time with the military, often acting as moral backbone and fierce fighters in their own right, helping calm the minds of soldiers and as moral compass for the officers. And deeper again, the most devout followers serve only Athus. Calling themselves the Athusian Sect, they are strong, devout, combat-ready followers of Justice. They are based from a small chapel that resembles a fortress at the base of one of the holy mountains of Tilisten and are seen to wear a white tabard with a red sash cut across it, for the blood that must sometimes be spilled to maintain purity. They approach this task solemnly and realise that justice must be pursued and wrong must be punished. With the break of the civil war they act as an almost independent force - while the civil war is not their domain - if some wish to follow the lesser aspects the other gods portray that is for them. So long as justice reigns on the battlefield and off of it, they rarely interfere, but are a mailed fist of retribution when they do. In times of peace they can be found dispensing justice as is seen fit, often on the orders of Droman, and are proficient at hunting bandits and other miscreants and carrying out predetermined sentences at their discretion. With thanks to Richard Stamp. Fis and Fis-Rites Fis are the wild and wonderful children of Athal. Fis or 'Athal's Fis' are solitary individuals, segregated from Albian society as a child and interned into the care of Athal. The Beginning Fis-Rites, Fis-boar And the Sanctioning of Athus' Axe = The practice dates back thousands of years, when it is said that incredibly naughty children and criminal youth were punished by being sent alone into the Findruin Peaks to complete near impossible tasks and earn their place with their parents back. The cries of the lost and scared permeated the sacred forests below, attracting the attention of Athus, Athal and Wyk. Athus, with his swift and harsh justice, seized the crying children. Having seen what the children had done (stealing, and killing animals needlessly etc.), he was eager to give them straight to Nasni but Wyk and Athal implored him. Originally, Athus ignored his sister and the child-god and took them straight to Isavollr. He presented them to Nasni upon the lake. Nasni, ever wise, judged that the children were not yet ready for her and something must be done to make them worthy, as this was always the way. This was displeasing to Athus, wanting the axe for the children's necks, he was to fashion sport out of them for their misdeeds and hunt them down. Wyk did not approve but Nasni begrudgingly gave her blessing to the slaughter. Athal was practically powerless against the decision, though a great well of sorrow built up in her and she cried, her tears falling upon deaf ears. The next evening, the games began. Wyk spurred the children into the forests across Albia, trying to hide them before Athal was let loose, hunting the children. Nasni followed the High-Justicar, ready to take the hands of children now worthy of her. Nasni and Athus been blind to Athal's tears but Morrgan, Sothaal and Vakosh were not. They had noticed the sudden unrest growing in the towns, encampments and cities and met with her on the Findruin Peaks. Once Athal had explained even the mighty and bloodthirsty Vakosh had bent his head in anger at the callous display before them. A cry was heard across the forest and a mighty cheer from Athus, having had an axe-man claim the head of the younges for himt, not quick or smart enough to avoid the Justicar's eye and the Lumberjack's axe. Athal wept again, her heart breaking for the dead child and the children who were yet to die. Upon seeing the maiden in such a state, Morrgan, Sothaal and Vakosh each wept one tear. Each tear turned into a magical gem, falling into Athal's skirt. Though they were each mighty, they were unable to overturn the decision of Athus - who's sense of justice ruled the world of consequences. Athal discarded the gems into her pouch, her heart burning in pain. She couldn't let the hunt continue. She got to her feet, running through the forests to her brother, who hung over a second child, axe raised high. In her panic, Athal threw herself in front of the child, arms up to protect the little one now sobbing into her skirt. The axe came down, splitting her limbs before he could even react. Athus, shocked, dropped his axe, now stained with the blood of his sister. Athal made no cry, her wounds notting back together, leaving just scars in her flesh. Athus flew into a rage, berating Athal for endangering her life by his hand - no amount of protest from Athal could stop him. He threw down his axe, grasping her arms with both hands and shaking her, the gems falling out of her pouch. The glittering gems smashed into shards as they fell on Nasni's hard icy veil, sending sparks across the floor. Suprised, Athus questioned Athal, whom explained that they were tears of the others, even Vakosh, who had seen the state but had not the courage to overturn Athus' unfair decision. Athus, grief stricken at the injury of his sister, now confronted with the others and their judgement of his misdeed, looked to the others in disgrace, handing Athal his axe to allow her to have the final say in his decided punishment. The rest of the gods, apart from Wyk, conceded responsibility: the misdeed was against Athal, they had no right to decide. Athus turned to his sister and Wyk, penitent. Athal looked to Wyk. Wyk refused to give in, even when violence was threatened against him by all bar Athus. He demanded to be paid. There was a misdeed against him too. He had demanded the lost children been turned over to him but no one had listened. Athal agreed with Wyk, but also stated that the children should've been given to her so they could make peace with themselves and be worthy of Nasni - not given to Wyk to do with as he pleased. They would never have grown and their souls would've been lost to Nasni, whom they rightly belong to. Wyk still demanded payment, telling Athal that she should pay for the children, though she had nothing that he wanted. The others stepped in, offering Wyk items from their various collections, bidding him that Athal had already suffered enough today. Wyk accepted the bribes given to him, disclosing the location of a child for each of the 5 bribes. Athus, still awaiting his judgement, begged Athal to judge him. She gave him two condition of forgiveness - make a boar from the soul Nasni had taken from the child. Nasni, begrudgingly, had to agree, she had given Athus her blessing after all. Athus eagerly agreed, using the bloodied ground from Athal's arms to mold a great boar and bestowed the soul from Nasni into the blood-clay figure. She named it Fis-Boar. She gave Fis-Boar the shards of gem, telling him to give one each to the children in compensation for their pain. It sprang to life, glowing gold with Athal's divine purpose, and upon Athal's command, ran to collect the other hiding children. Athal then turned to the second condition. She stated that her blood was never to leave the edge of Athus' axe, it would protect those innocent from Athus' wrath and provide a reminder to Athus to remain fair and not get caught up in anger. Athus had no choice but to agree and thus Athal sanctioned Athus' axe. The Fis In more recent days, Fis are not naughty children given to the wilds, but unwanted children given to or infants bore by a Fis. Fis are usually female and are mostly solitary, though they may live with a partner and caretake for many children, including one of her own - their Fis-in-training. Fis are the center of many folk-traditions for Albians, including that of Bas-la and Latha-ruten. She is a provider of knowledge to hunters and gatherers, having asked Fis-boar of the best place to find things. The Fis have the ability to ask Nasni's plans for children over 10 for Bas-la. Latha-Ruten involves her providing tiny bundles of sticks and twigs for families as well as packs of seeds and berries. Naughty children have been sent to Fis to learn lessons when they really do something bad. Once the Fis is satisfied with the quality of work and have 'repaid' the damages they made, the Fis sends the children back and they are welcomed happily back into the home. Each and every Fis carry a stone, a fragment of God's tear, with them at all times: for some it is fixed upon a ring, for others it is fixed into a necklace. It is what Athal and the Fis-boar use to advise the Fis. Vates have been known to consult and visit the Fis, though they are generally unwelcome in the centre of towns unless their services have been called for. Fis-Boar The Fis-Boar is made from the spirit of the child killed by Athus and the soil mixed with Athal's blood. Fis-boar aids Athal and all her Fis by giving messages and carrying items. The boar shines with an ethereal light and people say on misty nights the boar's glimmering can be seen darting in and out of trees across the moors of Albia. There have been nasty tales of the Fis-boar stealing children for the Fis when they cannot make an heir of their own and no child is offered. To counteract this, parents leave offerings of apples or grain over full-moons to appease him, lest they choose their child to take. Feis and Other Important Cultural Events The Fiodh, or Grove of Vates, holds ceremonies called Feis at 4 points in the year.'' Each and every event is celebrated as a community and Albians welcome in those from other countries to join in. '''Imolg-Feis' Imolg-Feis (ee-mol-guh-fays) is the first festival of the year. It’s celebrated on the 1st day of the second month. Traditionally, Imolg-feis is the festival of livestock and potential new births in the heard and with new births, comes fresh milk. This is a festival of both masculine and feminine aspects combining to make new and the fruits of it. Imolg-Feis is traditionally celebrated as a community. A great pool, well or container will be constructed and filled with water. Each attendee is to bring a drinking goblet full of water and empty it into the container. If it eventually overflows, it predicts a good year. Milk and wild honey is offered around but the first of it is poured into the roots of trees as an offering to the gods and the earth. It’s also the time which young men and women attempt to secretly tie ribbon or string on partner’s they wish to court. Boaldyn Boaldyn (Bowl-deen) is a weeklong celebration starting on the first day of the fifth month. It is a spring festival of optimism and fertility of all things, especially trade and businesses. Flower garlands are hung at the doors of businesses and Vates visit each door, tying ribbon to the garland and blessing it with incantations to the twin gods. It is the busiest time for trade agreements to be arranged and often marriage vows are also made and renewed. All ceremonies and legal rites are held by Vates beside the Boaldyn tree. A Boaldyn tree or pole is erected in the centre of a community space. Ribbons, garlands and colourful strings are wrapped around its branches often with scraps of paper tied on, which people have either whispered well wishes into or written their hopes onto. Before the ceremony begins on the first day of Boaldyn, the Vates bless the naked tree and ask that Athal and Athus look upon the wishes of the people and bless those deemed worthy of their favor. Siblings over the age of 13 are often dressed in the colours of Athus and Athal and accept the ribbons on behalf of the family before tying them to the tree. It’s a great source of pride for parents who see it as a rite of passage for their children and often add their tear-stained handkerchiefs to the collection of ribbons to be tied to the tree in the hopes that the gods see their wishes for their children to prosper. At the end of the week, the tree is symbolically burnt, attracting the god’s eyes to the wishes even further. Lunastal Lunastal (loo-na-stahl) is traditionally celebrated on the first of the eighth month. The festival revolves around harvest and fulfilment of promises and oaths. It’s a time for changing, like the changing of ways, giving up habits and releasing things which have been problematic for people. The Vates construct a circle in a public space. The circle can be made of anything (stones, wood, hay) but has a gate at each side of the circle. The gates are very important. Athus is often described as the “gate to peace” and Athal the guard. At Lunastal, the community is invited to talk directly to her by entering the circle through the gates, present what they wish to her, and ask for mercy, forgiveness and the strength to change things. They leave an offering to her in the circle before exiting the other side. Athal is then invited to judge depending on what they’ve offered and deliver his justice during the coming cycle and especially winter. Vates offer blessings and often attend first harvests to bless the land and express gratitude for the bounty they receive. Lunastal is also a time for pilgrimages to various points over the country. Pilgrims take the first of the harvested crops and bury them atop of hills and mountains. The Findruin Peaks are a very popular destination for pilgrimages. Sauin-feis ''' Sauin-feis (s-ow-in-fays) is celebrated on the first of the eleventh month. In contrast to the other feis, Sauin-feis is very sombre event. As the harvest ends and livestock are moved, sacred fires are lit. Sauin-feis is the night which Athal may take it upon himself to punish any secret crimes which may have gone previously unpunished. Vates wander from house to house asking for confessions and setting tasks for those who do confess to a misdeed in order for them to finish before the sun rises the next morning to earn mercy from Athal. Anyone who does not complete their tasks must return to the Vates, who will decide what to do with them. Secrets are often cast into the fires as well in order to ‘give them up to Athal’. The fires are left to burn out on their own. '''Marriage Albian marriage is celebrated by both partners wearing white and a sash of their family’s colours. The two coloured sashes, often worn as a scarf or head dress, are removed and exchanged along with rings. After making promises to each other, the couple are showered in dried grains or flower petals. If the wedding is during the week of Boaldyn, the wedding often involves the tying the couple to the Boaldyn tree as they say their vows and promises. Vates also take the opportunity to register the newly wedded couple on their registers.' ' Birth of a Child ' ' Pre-birth, pregnant women and their partner are given leave from jobs in order to prepare for the child. During this time, the town around them often volunteers time and energy in order to help prepare for the birth; they prepare meals and take care of any odd jobs which may need doing whilst the partner takes care of their other half.' ' Townsfolk also decorate the door way of the home of the couple. They nail into the wood boughs of Holly for protection alongside poesy’s of wildflowers and local herbs. Sometimes, a coin or two is dropped onto the windowsill to help with the costs of raising a child. The birth of a child is always a happy time but especially for the birth of twins – which are considered very sacred. The mother and father are celebrated for weeks afterwards and the children are promised a Vate’s education. Deaths and Funeral Rites ' '''Quite often, families have their own burial mounds situated at the edge of town. Droman and higher ranking Vates are the only ones who are able to open the mounds for internment and visits. The deceased are wrapped in cloth and bound before being transported from their home to the mound. It is considered disrespectful to make any noise as the procession passes, though babes are exempt from the rule. The Vates lead the procession, carrying a branch over their heads and a bowl full of herbs to smoke the area and cleanse the path. The contents of the rest of the funeral are usually up to the family of the deceased. It is also considered 'the right thing' to take a belonging, often chosen by a Fis, of the deceased to the highest hill or mountain someone can manage and take it as far up as possible for Nasni to find in the winter when the snow covers the peaks. The belief is that the item will carry the soul of the deceased for Nasni to collect - many people in the southern regions of Albia have progressed to making rudimentary clay or wooden masks for people to use, placing it on the corpse of the deceased for up to a fortnight before taking it on it's final journey.' ' Worshiping Non-Patron Gods in Albia Nasni - Bas-lá (Bas-lah) - "Death Dating": Upon a child living past their 10th winter, a Fis performs a ritual, perhaps with a number of children at once, which determines how their death will come to them. This leads to many of these children who take this prediction seriously to developing fears and phobias which, from a strategic point of view, keep them out of a specific danger, such as the Fis predicting they will die by "Pointed Falcons" they will literally avoid forests and places where birds of prey are encountered or, at a further leap, avoid battle involve arrows and archers or crossbowmen but, as the main purpose is intended, is to specifically honour the burial rites of Nasni when their death inevitably comes, regardless of their means of death. However, many legends and stories reinforce the accuracy of these predictions; so far to the point that it is hard to tell apart fact from fiction. Morrgan - Latha-Ruten - "Bundle Day": Latha-Ruten is a day of offering for Morrgan and the birds of the forests of Albia. The Fis is allowed into town and provides tiny bundles of sticks for the birds to make nests with. Very unusually, there is no set date for Latha-Ruten. Latha-Ruten happens when the Fis-boar tells the Fis what is going on in the forest. The Fis may also provide packs of wild seeds and dried berries for the birds. The offerings are left out for the birds and cats are kept in! Stories of Albia The Epic Of Mharthos '''' Category:The World Of Erda Category:Countries